Sugar and Spice
by KCEstel
Summary: Solstice in the White City. Seasonal one shot


**TITLE** – Sugar and Spice  
**AUTHOR** – KCEstel  
**RATING** – K  
**DISCLAIMER** – Not mine. These delightful characters are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate. I am making no profit from this, simply borrowing the characters for the use of this tale.  
**SUMMARY** – A solstice celebration in the White City.

**A/N**;  
>> For those of you who have been following _Second Chance_, I have changed a few details. 1 - Kalya does not exist in this universe. 2 - There is a larger age gap between Eldarion and Elboron (8 rather than 2 years)  
>> This is a mesh between canon and movie worlds – the basis of the universe in Tolkien's but due to over watching of Peter Jackson's masterpiece, I cannot help but see, and thus describe, the characters as he portrayed.  
>> Díorn and Rosruin are established characters from _Second Chance_.  
>> Eldarion and Elboron are NOT brothers in the biological sense but rather sworn brothers.

* * *

**Sugar and Spice**

The celebration of the winter solstice was a tradition as old as the mountains to the south-west of Minas Tirith, in which the people gave thanks to the Gods for the ending of the dark nights, but the feast of Yuletide was not so old. In fact, it was largely inspired by the little people of the north; the Hobbits of the Shire. Aragorn, King Elessar Telcontar, had so enjoyed the festivities he had witnessed during his days as a Ranger and decided that he would add a 'Halfling flavour' to the celebrations in the Citadel that year.

This venture entailed the decoration of the birch trees in the gardens with streamers and candles, the stringing up of Holly and Mistletoe wreaths (well out of Eldarion's reach as the berries were lethal should they be ingested) and yet more streamers around the Citadel. _Not_ in the Throne Room, Aragorn still had to present some face of formality before his people, but when you entered the living quarters it was like stepping into a different world.

On the actual day, a meal would be shared by family and invited guests before gifts were exchanged. In the evening, a bonfire would be lit in the courtyard to chase away the night and welcome in the new day, signalling the end of the long nights. For the week proceeding the festival, the halls were filled with the rich smells of roasting venison, pork and fowl along with the enticing smells of spices and burnt sugar. All in all, the preparations were making Eldarion, Aragorn's son, more and more excited as the actually celebrations drew near.

"Eldarion, you really have to settle down," chuckled Elboron as he swung the excited five-year-old on to his hip. Eldarion kicked his ankles against Elboron's hips in enthusiasm.

"But it's the solstice tomorrow!" he cheered. Elboron grinned.

"I know it is but if you don't go to sleep, then tomorrow will never come!" Eldarion cocked his head.

"It wont?" Elboron shook his head.

"On the eve of the Solstice, the Valar all come down to the earth just to make sure that everything is correctly prepared. But because they do not like to be seen by those who live on the earth, they wait till all are asleep. Only the owls and foxes are awake to help them in their task….."

It didn't matter that Elboron was making the tale up, Eldarion was completely enthralled and sitting still for the first time that day.

"……because their task is so big, they have to slow down time so that they can finish everything. However, if one single person is awake during their time on the earth, time stops. It doesn't start again until that person is asleep again."

Eldarion stared at his older friend, and honouree brother, with a mixture of wonder and shock.

"I will sleep!" he said fervently. "I want the Solstice to come!"

* * *

Eldarion had slept fitfully that night, his overexcited body waking every couple of hours. Elboron's tale about the Valar stopping time was the only reason he did not get up, instead forcing himself back to sleep. Come the dawn however, Eldarion was up, dressed and bouncing on the end of his bed waiting for his parents to come and retrieve him so that they could begin the day.

"Good morning," smiled Elboron as he pushed open the door. Eldarion was straight off the bed and into Elboron's arms as the tawny Ithilien stepped into the room.

"Happy Solstice, Cub," said Elboron as he swung him on to his side.

"Happy Solstice," replied Eldarion, again kicking his heels against Elboron as his excitement began to rise once more. Normally Eldarion protested at being picked up, even by his parents, but Elboron was different. It was alright to be carried by your brother. "The Valar didn't stop time."

"That must mean everyone slept when they were supposed to," replied Elboron. "Come, let us find our families."

* * *

Aragorn was sitting in the festival hall eating his breakfast. Arwen sat to his right while Faramir sat two places to his left, Éowyn on _his_ left.

"Happy Solstice!" cheered Eldarion as he and Elboron arrived. Elboron winced as the shout sounded a fraction of an inch from his ear.

"And the same to you, Eldarion," smiled Aragorn, standing to retrieve the youngster from Elboron's arms. Eldarion deposited his standard kiss on to Aragorn's cheek, waited until it was returned and then fidgeted to be put back on the ground. He toddled to Arwen and greeted her in the same way before hauling himself into his chair. Elboron, after greeting his own parents, had taken his place on the opposite of the table to Arwen's right.

"Good morning Lord Faramir, Lady Éowyn," said Eldarion with a wide smile at the Steward and his wife. Both smiled in return.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Faramir. He was well aware of Eldarion's hyperactivity the day before, having nearly been knocked over by the raven tornado a couple of times, and would have been very surprised if Eldarion had got _any_ sleep last night.

Eldarion nodded his head vigorously as a bowl of streaming porridge was set in front of him. "Didn't want the Valar to stop time," he said.

Aragorn chuckled as he passed his son the crock of honey before Elboron, who had a strong liking for the golden treasure, managed to get his hands on it. Elboron smiled over at Eldarion.

"And it will be a day to remember," he said before coveting the honey jar.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Eldarion was a ball of energy the entire day and, if they were being honest, Aragorn and Arwen were relieved that Elboron was on hand to chase after the five-year-old, not that the teenager was a lot calmer. Díorn, who was invited to the celebrations with the rest of their family from Dol Amroth, tore around the Citadel with the pair.

Eldarion bounded towards the Kitchens, following the smell of burnt sugar and seasonal spices just as a bloodhound followed a scent trail. Once there, he jumped up to properly pull down the handle to the door before darting across the busy room.

"Lord Eldarion," greeted Istwen as she turned from the range with a tray in hand, freshly removed from the kiln, and displaying a batch of gingerbread. Eldarion's eyes lit up like beacons as he saw the treat and Istwen chuckled.

"No my Lord, these have to cool and harden before you can eat them," she said, shovelling the biscuits on to a cooling rack. Eldarion pouted in disappointment. Istwen chuckled again as she picked up the sugar cellar and dusted the biscuits while they were still warm, allowing the sugar to melt slightly and thus stick. She then gathered up a couple of the cooler biscuits and held them out to the youngster. They were immediately coveted and after hoisting himself on to a chair, Eldarion began to savour the gingerbread which was still slightly warm.

"I've found him Díorn!" called Elboron as he appeared in the Kitchen. Eldarion grinned at Elboron as he polished off the second biscuit and brushing crumbs off his hand, looked longingly at the cooling rack.

"Oh no, anymore and you will not eat your dinner," warned Istwen as Díorn scooped the five-year-old into his arms. Eldarion pouted but settled his head on Díorn's wide shoulder as said albino sat down.

"Only had two!" he protested.

"Exactly. Any more and you wont eat any of that glazed venison that you have been talking about for the past three days," said Elboron.

"You need to get ready for the meal," said Díorn as he became victim to Eldarion's sticky digits. "And that involves a bath!"

Eldarion looked horrified by that idea and fidgeted but Díorn held him firm. "I could get your mother and Lady Éowyn to help," he threatened. Eldarion immediately stilled and allowed himself to be carted off to the bathing chambers.

* * *

An hour later, Elboron, Díorn and Eldarion were all gathered in Eldarion's bedroom. Elboron was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, correctly tying the laces on Eldarion's navy tunic and straightening the cloak that was attached to the lapels, though Eldarion was making things a little difficult by bouncing on his heels. Díorn was currently sitting Indian-style on the floor beside them and simply watching, laughing at Eldarion's excitement.

"Is Rosruin here?" asked Eldarion, suddenly realising that he hadn't inquired as to Díorn's eldest brother who had been Díorn's shadow since the albino was able to crawl!

"Eldarion will you stand still or I will never get this straight!" exclaimed Elboron as Eldarion swung round to face Díorn.

"Yes he's here. I think he was spending the day with mother. It is not often that he is home these days," replied Díorn grinning at Elboron as he triumphantly tied the last of the laces.

"Finally you look like a gentleman!" sighed Elboron standing up. "I wonder how he liked noon tea with the ladies."

"He probably had the time of his life," said Díorn. "This _is_ Rosruin we are talking about." Elboron chuckled as he tapped Eldarion on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Eldarion enthusiastically nodded his head and, grabbing Elboron's hand, began to drag the tawny youth down the corridor with him.

* * *

Seated at the table, Eldarion's eyes positively glowed as the Kitchen staff added dish after dish of festive foods on to the wooden surface. Elboron exchanged an amused look with Aragorn who was laughing quietly at his son's enthusiasm. Beside him, Arwen smiled gently as Eldarion decided that sitting on his hands would help him from reaching out to grab the food immediately. He knew that the faster he ate, the faster they would be able to move on to the gift-giving.

Grace was observed by the guests before Aragorn signalled to his guests that they could start to serve themselves. Elboron loaded two plates with meat, vegetables and swamped the entire meal in gravy before setting the smaller portion in front of Eldarion. All around them, the guests talked nineteen-to-the-dozen yet still managed to work their steady way through the food. After the main meal the dishes were removed to be replaced by those bearing the puddings. This time it was Díorn's eyes that lit up in delight as a bowl of wild berry fool was placed within his reach. It was immediately coveted, though he did allow Eldarion and Elboron to share his treat.

By the time he was finished, Eldarion was sitting like one did on an ants nest – he fidgeted. Continuously. He knew exactly what was coming next.

* * *

Eldarion had deposited himself into Aragorn's lap while Arwen handed the young boy a small cloth wrapped parcel. Eldarion turned it over a couple of times before unfolding the fabric. He literally squeaked when the object was uncovered.

In his lap lay a wooden horse with a mounted rider. The rider was dressed in a miniature uniform of the Gondorian cavalry, exact down to the simplest detail of the silver lozenge design on the tunic and small metal stirrups that held his feet.

"Thank you!" he cheered, carefully placing the soldier on the floor and twisting in his lap, threw his arms around Aragorn's neck. The raven youngster had seen the mounted officer in the window of one of the shops on the fifth level when he was out with his mother about a month earlier. He had begged for the statuette but Arwen had refused to buy it. The following day, Aragorn had taken a wander down to the sale merchant and purchased the figurine.

Grinning widely, Eldarion pushed himself out of Aragorn's embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around Arwen's neck. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed Arwen's cheek, before scooping the cavalry officer back into his hands and placed it carefully on a nearby table.

"Can I give Mamma her present now?" asked Eldarion turning to face his father. Aragorn nodded and Eldarion removed a silk wrapped object from the pocket of his jerkin.

"Happy Solstice Mamma," he said, holding the object out in his splayed hands. Arwen took it gently and carefully opened it, only to gasp.

"Eldarion its beautiful," she said, picking up the delicate Mithril chain. Suspended on the chain were two pendants, made out of gold; a Lothlórien leaf and a replication of the White Tree. She held it out to the child, having first opened the clasp. "Will you put it on for me."

"I don't think it will suit him," said Elboron, who so far had been sitting quietly with his head on Díorn's shoulder. Not that he would _ever_ admit it, but chasing after Eldarion since breakfast had tired him out. Díorn snorted and Aragorn chuckled. Arwen rolled her eyes while Eldarion glared at his friend.

"Not funny!" he growled before accepting the chain from his mother and attaching it around Arwen's neck.

* * *

After the exchange of gifts the guests, who had separated into their own parties after the meal, all gathered out in the courtyard, bundled up warmly in winter furs. Eldarion was snuggled inside both his own sable lined cloak and Díorn's. Aragorn and Faramir, along with Díorn's father and another Lord from Aragorn's Council, stood at the compass points around the bonfire and accepted a lit torch from his respective page. Together they set the flame to the oil soaked wood and the bonfire was kindled. A cheer went up from the crowd and somewhere in the background a barrage of fireworks shot into the night sky and music began to play a dance.

Eldarion however missed most of this spectacle. After the first few fireworks had exploded releasing their showers of multicoloured sparks, the young Prince had fallen asleep, his head nestled comfortably on Díorn's shoulder and his wooden cavalier clasped in his hand.


End file.
